


Save the Last Dance for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz has to sit through endless torture. Watching Simon dance with his annoying girlfriend. But he's ready to get in between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

I have always been one to show up fashionably late and make a dramatic entrance. This time I was gonna skip the dramatic entrance.  
I listened to the heels of my midnight black shoes in the corridor. I listened to the faint music grow louder as I walked.   
I dreaded walking in there and seeing Simon and Agatha. The poster couple.   
Yet I did walk in there. I slipped through the door quietly and in my mind appreciated the silk white decorations and table of food. No one noticed me. No one except Simon. I saw him stare as I say down next to Niall.   
His voice was a blur in my mind as I stared at Simon Snow. His eyes. His curly hair. That perfection standing next to a girl too proper for her own good.   
I felt Niall hitting me on the arm. "Huh?" I muttered.   
"Look at those girls. The bit ones in the corner."   
"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.   
"What're you gay?"  
"Shut up."  
In a high-pitched voice he played with me, "Simon, oh Simon, I looove you."  
"Shut up." I stood and walked away. I loosened my blood red tie. The heat was too much. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room watching Simon.   
It's crazy, huh? I'd spent so much time loving him so deeply and he was clueless. We were just roommates, friends. Maybe one day he'll realize. Maybe one day I'll have him.   
Agatha left him to go talk to Penelope when they announced the last song. For the official dance.   
That's when I decided. I wasn't going to wait for him to come to me. It was now or never.  
Simon peered at me as I stood and silently walked over to him.   
"Why do you want?" He said it so much gentler than usual.   
I took a deep breath. Shakily I said, "may I have this dance?"  
Wide eyes spread among onlookers as Simon took the hand I spread to him. Staring into me Simon whispered, "I though you'd never ask."  
As we danced Simon laid his head on my shoulder. A crowd had formed around us and I noticed Agatha standing agape. Wider eyes than anyone, mouth open slightly.   
As the slow song came to a finish I pulled away from Simon, expecting him to change his mind and reject me. Instead and leaned in and kissed me. Right on the lips. And I kissed him back. Collective gasps came from people. I grabbed his hand and ran down the hall with him. My shoes instead clicking with happiness from the faces of the students. The face of a very happy Simon Snow.


End file.
